sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jajang
Work In Progess Introduction Jajang is a female swordswomen from the island of Northern Winds. She left home seeking greater strength after she defeated her father in a sword duel. For her mastery of the sword and the purity of the blade are everything. She looks down on swordsmen who, according to her, have succumb to the power and wonderlust of sword wizardry. She seeks to be a pure swordswomen, and follow the blades natural path to power. Not only that, but she also desires to be the strongest. For her dream she is willing to throw everything away, love, friendship, and even family. Appearance Jajang is a young girl around the age of sixteen. She is covered in muscles, scars, and calices from training. When not in battle she wears a tank top, a pair of cargo pants, and sandles. When she is going to fight she wears a suit of plate armor. Her sword Randal, a hand and half sword, can alwasy be found on her hip. Personality Jajang is a women of strange tastes. For starters she does not like Sword Wizardry. The term Sword Wizardry is something she and her friends came up with. Swordsmen are suppose to be warriors who uses the blade. The swordsemen she sees are useing something to cut, but she is damn sure it is not the blade. Slashes of wind, spirits of animals, and everything between. The swordsmen of her world seem more fantastical than sword users. Jajang goes out of her way to avoid such uses of the way of the blade. For Jajang her life as a swordswomen is everything. She was born due to a duel. She was raised with a sword always at hand. Her religion, The Teachings of Glorious Combat, praise martial combat, particularly in the Northern Winds, swordsmenship. Jajang's entire life has revolved around the use of the blade, and in glorious viking combat. As a result swordsmenship is her life. Ever since she was a small child she has been dreaming of being the worlds greatest swordswomen and Swordsmen. It is her obsession, and anyone attempting to bar her path will be removed. Outside of battle Jajang trains all the time. When she is not training she is enjoying some meat and a glass of fresh milk, when available. Her favorite food however is not meat, but cheese cake, which is a rarity. She does not eat much as gluttony is a quick route to immovability, which is a quick rout to death. However she loves to eat some as a celebration for her victories in battle. Despite being a vicious swordswomen she loves the smell of flowers. The White lily in particular is her favorite flower of them all. It should be noted that Jajang always brings her sword and shield when she is picking flowers. A habit she developed as a child after hearing her father's stories about little girls being abducted while picking flowers. 'Abilities and Powers' 'The Way of the One Handed Blade and The Round Shield' Jajang fights with a single double edge short sword and a rounded shield. The from of Swordsmenship she uses is a variation of Glorious Viking Combat. The fighting style was used by the vikings in their raids, and has been passed down from generation to generation. Unlike other martial arts the Way of the one Handed Blade and The Round Shield, or The Way of Edge, if you don't want to say the entire thing, has been refined and reforged thought the fires of combat over and over again. The Way of Edge does not have many special moves like most sword styles on the sea. It does not fall back onto the mysteries and ancient powers that wrap the land. Just for clarity, the Mysteries and Ancient powers are these unexplained abilities of people to warp and control wind, fire, and other elements by simply swinging their blade. The style however has a myriad of counter moves however, and in combat it focus on breaking down their enemies mysticism and then killing them with pure swordplay. ''Swordplay *'Twist Breaker''' - Twist Breaker is a sword skill where the user stops the rotation of a man made twister. The user stares into the rotating wind and sees the origin point. The point where the person created the twister. Be it master twister that can go on forever, or a novice twister that has limited time each twister begins with a point of entry. Once the swordsmen finds that point they cut it with their blade. This causes the entire twister to crumble and cease to exist. *'Slapping Flies' - Slapping Flies is a another counter sword skill. This one however focus on flying slashes. Following the same path as Twist Breaker slapping flies aims for the origin point of a flying slash. The user sees this origin point and cuts it with their blade causing the entire thing to break down. If the the slash is not going toward the user it is possible for the user to destroy on from range. However this involves throwing one's round shield at the flying slash and hitting the origin point with it. Once ti is hit the slash will break down. *'Shield Frisbee' - Shield Frisbee is the art of throwing ones shield over large distances. It is a standard tactic for those who use The Way of Edge. The user throws the shield with such a powerful rotation that it cuts thought the air. If a object gets in it's way the shield can cut thought the object like a buzz saw thought a tree. Shield Frisbee is usually combined with Shield Trick Shots. *'Shield Trick Shocks' - Shield Trick Shots is simply the understanding of angles, aerodynamics, and probability. One learns the ability to predict where a thrown shield is going to hit and how to make it bounce back to the user. To put it simple, The Captain America Skill. *'Giant Killer' - Giant Killer is a swordplay that was created by female vikings to counter the overwhelming strength of male vikings. The user reverse grips their sword. Their opponent attacks from the high stances. They intersect the blow with their sword parrying the force and directing it down. As they do so they twist their wrist preventing anything from breaking and allowing the energy to flow. Taking the enemy force and movement the user twist their body with the blow taking the energy and coming into a spin. Now there are two finishes with this. The first is to spin down and lower one's body and cut off the enemies legs at the ankle. It is super effective against tiny leg men. Or they continue to stand and spin their blade around cleaving a opponents head off with their own force. *'Block and Stab' - Block and Stab is a very simple, but effective combination attack. First and foremost it involves a lighting quick stab. This stab can be considered a move int itself, and is often used as one. It is called the Lighting Lance. The user's muscles fire off like a snake resulting in their arm shooting forward at bullwhip speeds. The user stabs their blade into the heart, or vital organ of their target. The blow is powerful enough to send shock waves inside of the target's body. Block and Stab takes the Lighting Lance and combine it with the shield. When a opponent comes to do battle the user raises their shield not to block, but to separate the target's weapon from the left side of their body. The shield usually catches the weapon on the side pushing it to far our left to hit the sword user. However by doing so it leaves the target's body exposed with no weapon to defend it. That is when the Lighting Lance comes in and ends the enemy before they can recover or counter. *'Single Breath' - Single Breath is a swordplay where the user swings their arms at extreme speeds. They attack three times in a single breath, usually at different angles. Before using the move the user takes a deep breath. This allows them to fill their blood with oxygen. The user then employs the snake like muscle moment from before and lashes out at their opponents. This attack usually comes in the form of a slash. The attack is tree times faster than their normal strikes and as a result three times more filled with energy. The attack however does not stop there. The user then attacks with two more attacks. One after another in such quick succession that it seems almost as if they happened at once. Three swing swings in a single breath. *'Feather Jump' - Feather Jump is less Swordplay and more athletic feat, but it is a staple for The Way of Edge. The user trains themselves, usually by strapping on gigantic boulders, to be able to jump many times their body strand. After completing their training the user can jump huge leagues of distances in a single bound. People who have seen men feather jumping has compared it to flying. *'Sky jumping' - Sky Jumping is a variation of Feather Jumping. Warrriors have learned that jumping is possible not only on the ground, but the air as well. This realization came from fighting Rokushiki users out at sea. The users learn to jump on the air allowing them to change directions while feather jumping, and to go extraordinary large distances. *'Will to Power' - Will to Power is a principle of The Way of Edge. It is a combination of three different powers in the world. The first is Soul Cutting, the ability to cut the soul of a object in order to cut objects to hard to cut normally. The second is haki. The user of ones will to strengthen ones self and their attacks. The last is void creation. This is where swordsmen create voids when they swing their sword allowing them to cut further than the tip of their blade. Will to Power is a combination of all three of these into one principle. for Jajang Will To Power is currently limited. She has yet to awaken her haki, and she does not use void slashes. As a result it simply focus on her cutting the souls of objects to bypass their physical properties. *'Combat High' - Combat High is a mental ability. It is empowered by the users delight in taking down their enemies and seeking the next challenge. The user regains stamina and mental energy by cutting down their foes. The more people they cut down the sharper they become, and the more energized they feel. The greater their combat high the greater their reflexes and skill with the blade. A novice swordsmen on a large enough combat high can keep up with a skilled swordsmen in reaction speed and sword swings. Of course this requires the novice swordsmen to be in physical condition to keep up, nor does it take into count swordplay. *'Shield Charge' - Shield Charge is a shield base move. The user places their shield in front of them and charge forward like a while boar. They slam into their targets knocking them aside as they charge on, or knocking them onto their bottom for a deadly follow up. The Shield Charge can also be used to break through enemy sword wizardry. It can be sued to lead into other sword moves as well. *'Tornado Spin' - The user goes into a sudden and violent rotation of their body. This rotation can be done on the ground or in the air. The user spins so fast that they can temporary stop themselves from falling. When used on the ground or air it can shred everything in a horizontal line around the user. However if the user jumps at a angle and rotates they can shred everything that cross the horizontal plane of their bodies angle. It is extremely useful when being grabbed by giants or surrounded. *'Luna Step' - Luna Step is a change in foot work and a purposeful increase in tempo. It is a technique that allows the user to suddenly speed up. It is similar to ninja vanishes, soro. It is a sudden increase in speed. Using it right one can dodge incoming attacks, get behind enemy positions, and blitz unaware opponents. The move was called Luna step because in the past it was beleived to be powered by the moon. For some people the moon actually does empower their Luna Step. On the nights of full Moon they can use the lunacy created from it to release restraints on their muscles. They can also use it's greater gravitational pull to less the planet's own hold of them allowing them to go faster. *'Blade Breaker' - A technique where the user feels the vibrations in a sword as they clash with their opponent. They then use those vibrations to find spots in the sword where the blade is weak. This is either thought disuse, poor maintenance, blacksmithing error, or it could simply be the weakest point in the blade structure. Either way the user clashes with the sword again, holding it in place with their own blade, and then strike it at the weak point with the shield. The previous clash sends every waves thought the length of the sword. That energy is still traveling thought the blade. When the shield strikes the enemy blade it focus all of that energy and the new energy from the shield onto a single point snapping the sword. *'Horse slayer Cut' - A downward slash from a high jump attack. It is a single sword strike designed to cut a man and his beast into two. It is very effective at cutting down men without beast as well, and for cutting thought enemy swords. 'Physical Abilities' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Flexibility' *'Superhuman Agility' Category:Gurentaika Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Swordsman